7 plus 6 and you get Trouble
by pinkfire101
Summary: Six girls and 7 host club members sure is trouble. The Six girls are not just any normal teenage girls there part of a world wide group named Breaking Faith. So there will be love, and a hole lot more fellings. OCS X Host boys, Haruhi x Oc boy
1. The beginnig

Pinkfire101_**:**_ Hi peoples!!! I would like you to meet my friends!!!!!!!! First we have the awesome Kathryn AKA Kat!!!!!!!!

Kat: Hey party people!!!

Pinkfire101: Then we have the wonderful Paige!!

Paige: Hi people I don't know!!!!

Pinkfire101: And last we have Paige's sister the crazy Lacee!!!! Jk!!!!!!

Lacee: Uhhhh… Hi?!?!?!

Pinkfire101: Just so you know I will be Jocelyn in this story!!!

Kat: But you are Jocelyn in real life!!!!

Pinkfire101: OMG your rite sorry I was being blonde like Lacee!!!^__^

Lacee: Hey!!!

Pinkfire101: Any way, now that I have introduced them! Here it goes I do not own Ouran High School Host Club!!!!!!

* * *

3 person Pov

"Wow this school is so huge!!!!" Paige said as we where walking the halls of Ouran Academy.

"I know, it's as big as a castle but it's not." Lace said as she looked at the girls.

"No it is a castle." Kat said while we turned the corner a down a new way.

"I'm so bored!!!!" Jocelyn yelled in boredom.

Kat is 5'5 and weights 110. She has brown hair to her shoulder, and has hazel eyes. Jocelyn is 5'4 and weights 103. She has Dark brown to the middle of her back, and dark brown eyes. Paige is 5'6 and weights 109. She has Brown hair just above her shoulder, and light brown eyes. Lacee is Paige's sister and is 5'2 and weights 105. She has blond hair to her shoulder and pretty blue eyes.

Then all of a sudden Kat Yelled "Oh My Gosh it's a music Room it says 'Music Room 3'. Let's go in side!!" They where about to go in side. but Jocelyn jumped in front of the door and said "Wait I have a felling we are going to regret it."

"Please Jocelyn please maybe we can even practice!!!" Kat said. As Jocelyn was pondering it over, but she didn't realize that Kat told Lacee and Paige to open the door to make her fall. Jocelyn was still deep in thought the all of the sudden she fell back and land on her back.

Jocelyn's Pov

_'What the heck! How did I end up on the floor, on my back? Oh wait I know who did it and they are so dead'_ I thought as I got up.

"Are you okay my princess?" I turned around to see who asked the question and it was a boy with blonde hair and violet eyes.

"Yeah I'm ok thank you for asking! I have to go now so bye." I said I left before he could give me an answer. On the way out I gabbed Kat, she grabbed Paige, and she grabbed Lacee. We walked in silence to my car and then we got in and toke off.

"Are you still mad at us, Jocelyn?" Lacee asked me.

"No I'm not mad at ya'll!'" I told her. I got tired of just silence so I decide to turn on the radio, at the same time a song end.

"_**That was the new hit Of Breaking Faith. Speaking of which lead singer Jocelyn Lopez, bass guitarist Kat Lyon, lead singer's cousin & guitarist Lexi Hunter, lead guitarist Paige Adams, and drummer Lacee Adams are taking time off to go through high school like normal girls should. Let's wish them luck where ever they are!"**_ said the Dj.

I turned off the radio after that not wanting to hear anymore of it. I kept my eye's on the road till I saw are house in sight. As we pulled in the drive way I let out a yawn. Was I so tired but I couldn't got to sleep just yet.

As we got in the house I told them goodnight and made my way up stairs to my bedroom. I put my stuff down on my bed side table and went to my dresser. I pulled out a pair of basketball short and a grey tank top. I went to my bathroom and changed. Once I was done I throw my hair up in a messy ponytail.

I walked out of the bath room and got my laptop out and logged on to my email I had twenty new messages witch I deleted. Ten were from Nick, nine were from my family, and one was from Lexi.

**_To: Jocelyn_**

**_From: Lexi_**

_**Subject:**__ **Hey!!!!**_

_Hey Jocelyn how's Japan going so far????? Did ya'll get mobbed yet????? I miss you for so much. Do all of you miss me? I hope so. So did you meet any cuties yet? Jocelyn are you still sad about the hole Nick thing?? If you are I'll just have to kick his butt. I know that it hurts but you have to move on. He's a jerk for what he did to you. I hope that jerk gets a taste of his own medicine. Anyway enough of the Nick stuff lets talk about how I'm going to be there in Japan real so!! I can't wait to be with my favorite cousin and people in the world. I have to go. E-mail me soon Bye!!!!!! Tell everyone hi and I love them!!! _

I let out a sigh and clicked the replay button so I could E-mail my cousin back.

_**To: Lexi**_

_**From: Jocelyn**_

**_Subject: Re:hey_**

_Hey Lexi!!!! Japan is good so far. No we didn't get mobbed yet besides that was just one time it happened. Of course we miss you who wouldn't. No we have only been in Japan for three day not a hole lot of time to get out to look for cuties. How can I not be sad about what happened but it's more of pissed and sad. Please kick his butt. You know what he will get a taste of his own medicine sooner or later. I agree that is enough with the Nick talk. I can't wait till your in Japan it will just be better when you get here. Guess What!!! We got your room ready for you when you get here in a couple of months. I can't wait to be with my cousin. Talk to you later girly. Bye!! love you too!!! I'll be sure to tell them you miss and love them. Goodnight, peace out!!!_

As I reread over my message for any mistakes and fixed them I clicked the send button. I let out a yawn I was so tired so I decided to log off and go to bed. And as I drifted a sleep I saw seven bodies with no faces. _'Well this is going to be one heck of a dream' _I thought as I fell asleep.

* * *

Pinkfire101: Well there you go here's your story i hope you liked it!!!! Oh look at the time i got to go.

Kat: ohhhh no you don't why haven't you updated Heels over head????

Pinkfire101: ohhh ya i going to updata in ! day this is posted hopefully. But i have been so buzy lately that i haven't had time to post.

Kat: Okay you can go now but just be sure to post that chapter okay!

Pinkfire101: ...............................................

Kat: i said OKAY!!!!!!!

Pinkfire101: Okay just don't hurt me. Anyway please RR!!!!!! Thank you!!!!!


	2. Lexi & Hailee! Oh Don't for get Singing!

Me: Hey crazy people of planet earth.

Kat: Hey!!

Paige: What's up???

Lacee: Jocelyn, I'm tired can I leave now???

Me: NOOOOO!!!! YOU SHALL DIE LIKE THE REST OF THEM!!!!MWHAHAHAHAHAHA MWHAHAHAHAHAHA

Kat: Is she okay???

Paige: She's a little hyper. Okay a lot of hyper.

Kat: WHO THE HELL GAVE HER SUGAR?????? YOU OF ALL PEOPLE KNOW WHAT IT DOES TO HER!!! I MEAN LOOK AT HER!!!

Me: (spinning around in circles with my arms out singing 'Mary had a little lamb')

Kat: (pulls out a bucket of water from no where and throws the water at Jocelyn)

Me: (soaking wet) Thanks I needed that. I have a bad head ache. I'm going to go lay down, but I'm going to go change first.

Lacee: MWHAHAHAHA (whisper to herself) I worked that's what she gets for making that blonde comment!!!

Paige: you gave her the sugar didn't you??????

Lacee: Maybe I did maybe I didn't!!!!

Kat: Uhhhhhh Okay than!!! Anyway pinkfire101 doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club!!! R&R!!!!!!

* * *

**Jocelyn Pov**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Be- Crash!

'Stupid alarm clock I hate it I wish it would just die!!!!' I thought to myself as I removed my hand from the now destroyed alarm clock.

I walked to my closet to garb what I need for school. After a few minuets I decided on what to ware, and so I went to go take a shower. In about 45 minutes later I was out of the shower and dried my hair which was put in loose curls. I than walked over to my bed and started to change. First I put on undergarments after that thro on my white shirt, than I put on my black corset top. I also put on my light blue skinny jeans, along with my black flats and accessories. I sat on my bed for a good couple of minutes then looked at my phone the time was 6:30.

"Jocelyn its time for breakfast, and I also made your favorite breakfast." I heard Lacee say.

"Okay I'll be right down!" I yelled I let out a sigh. 'Today is going to be a great day Jocelyn no matter what. It's going to be great.' I thought as I left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay dears here are your schedules and I hope you have a great first day at Ouran Academy." said the office lady.

"Thank you so much. Have a good day." Paige said as we walked out.

"She only gave us 2 schedules. Why is that?" Lacee as we all started walking down the corridors

"Well let's see Jocelyn, Kat and I are second years. While you are a first year along with Lexi, and Hailee remember????" Paige said to her sister.

"Yeah well its time like these when I wish they where here or I was in your grade." Lacee said with a sigh. With that she gapped her schedule and walked down the way where the first year's hall was.

"Okay let's go. We don't want to be late for our classes now do we?" Kat asked Paige and I. We just shook are head no, and with that we walked to are first class.

**3 person's pov**

Mean while walking the first years hall in Ouran a brown haired girl was annoying a silvered hair girl to death. **(AN: Enter in Lexi and Hailee. Btw I want to thank Kistune-chan59 for letting me use her and her friend as Lexi and Hailee anyway onward with the story)**

"OMG!!! Lexi!! This place is like as big as a mall times 4!!!" Hailee shrieked, getting glances from students.

"Hailee? Shut the hell up. Besides we're here for Jocelyn and the others remember? You're such a drama queen!" Lexi muttered.

"Well, if you buy me a kimono the next time we go to the mall then I'll shut up." Hailee said, trying to make a deal. Lexi cocked her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Ugh, fine I'll shut up." Hailee groaned.

Lexi's face immediately brightened. "Well, come on then, slowpoke!!!" she yelled, running inside the class room. As she did she ran right in to someone and made them drop there stuff all over the floor. She was about 5'2 with blonde hair wand pretty blue eyes. For some reason she looked really formulary then she remembered.

"Lexi look its Lacee!!!" Hailee yelled while hugging Lacee.

"Uhhhhhh hey Lacee how have you been?" Lexi asked while helping pick up Lacee's stuff off the floor.

"Don't you 'Uhhhh hey Lacee' me what the hell are you doing here? The both of you aren't supposed to be here until three months from now?" Lacee yelled while prying Hailee off of her.

"Well we wanted to come early and surprise all of you is that such a crime??" Lexi asked while handing Lacee her books.

"Well I don't think so but Jocelyn is a way different story. You know how she hates it when you don't tell her these things." Lacee said.

Lexi was about to say some thing but was stopped when she heard the bell ring and the teacher call the class to be quit.

"Okay class we have three new students so please welcome Lexi Hunter, Lacee Adams, Hailee Grant now if any one has any questions for them now is the time to ask." said the teacher. And with that a couple of hands shoot up.

"Yes Hikaru." She said as she pointed to a auburn haired boy with topaz eyes.

"No I'm Kaoru and he's Hikaru." he said as he pointed to a boy next to him that looked exactly like him.

'_Must be twins_' thought the three girls at the same.

"Uhhhh right sorry any way continue." said the teacher as she made her way to here desk.

"When you say Lexi, Lacee and Hailee do you mean your part of international sensation band as in Breaking faith??" he asked them they just shook there heads yes which made the hole class whisper.

"That's enough with the questions. Lexi Go sit next Kaoru and Hailee can sit next to her. And Lacee can sit next to Haruhi. Please raise your hands Kaoru, and Haruhi." said the teacher.

**Jocelyn's pov**

As so as we walked in to class the bell rang and everyone at there desk looking at us. The some girls had envy in there eyes and some had hearts in there eyes. It was also the same with the boys. I just tried to ignore there gazes as we walked to the teacher.

"Class we have new student and I want you to make them as welcome as possible. Please welcome Jocelyn Lopez, Kat Lyon, and Paige Adams. If any one has any questions please feel free to ask them now." said the teacher. The people who raised there hands where a blonde boy, a guy with glass, two girls with black hair and one boy that had black hair.

The teacher picked one of the girls.

"Are you the lead singer, lead guitarist, and bass guitarist of breaking?" she as with her head turned to the side a little.

"Yes actually we are!" Paige said. Then she pointed to the black haired boy.

"Do you have boyfriend?" The boy with black haired Asked us. I kind of tensed at the the relaxed and hoping nobody notice, but the blonde and the boy with glass sure did notice. But I played if of. I shook my head no while Paige and Kat just said no out loud. Then Kat pointed to the boy with blond hair.

"Hello my name is Tamaki Suoh., and I was wondering what's it like to play in front of big crowds." he asked with much enthusiastic.

"Well it like getting up and reading in front of the class of a thousands people. It may seem scary at first but it really fun." I said with a big smile on my face.

"Okay you there can sit in the three available sets next to Tamaki." Said are new teacher. We just nodded are heads yes and walked to are new desks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip to lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the hell are the both of you doing here Lexi and Hailee! The both of you aren't supposed to be here yet!" I yelled which got half the cafeteria attention. I didn't care I just keep glaring at them from my seat at the lunch table.

"I know where both very sorry, and we should have called you and told you we where coming early then we planned." Lexi said as Hailee nodded in agreement.

"It's okay I suppose, but I will only for give you on one condition." I said while an evil smile played on my lips.

"What is it?" Lexi and Hailee with fear in there eyes.

I got up from my chair and walked over to where they where sitting and held my arms open wide. They looked at each other and then they looked back at me. There eyes held mischief then all of a sudden i was on the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Skip to the last period of the day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ughhhh why can't we find the music class?" I yelled at the schedule.

"I don't know Jocelyn, but yelling while not looking where you're going is not good at all with your clumsy but." Kat said with a smirk.

"Shut the hell up! I am not that clumsy." I said. Then all of a sudden I ran in to someone we both fell.

"Well looks like you spoke to soon Jocelyn." Paige said as she was trying to hold in her laughter.

I just rolled my eyes and got up and held out my hand to the person I ran in to. The person I ran to accepted it and I noticed some thing. She was about my height with brown hair it was cut like a boy's hair would she was also wearing a boys uniform. I was brought out of my thought when she introduced herself.

"Hello my name is Haruhi Fujioka." She said.

"Hello I'm Jocelyn Lopez and these are my friends." I said as I pointed to them.

"I'm Paige Adams" she said as she gave a quick wave of her hand.

"Hey I'm Kat Lyon." while flooding her arm over her chest

"I'm Jocelyn's cousin Lexi Hunter." she said while bowing.

"I'm Paige's sister Lacee Adams." Lacee also said while bowing to.

"And I'm Hailee Grant the coolest person ever!" Hailee said with striking some weird pose.

"Anyway it's nice to meet you Haruhi I hate to be a bother, but could you please take tell where music class is?" I asked while handing her our schedule.

"No I wouldn't mind, but that's my next class so I can just take all of you there if you want." she said. We just nodded are heads and started walking to our class. After a couple of seconds of walking I decide to ask Haruhi a question.

"Ummm Haruhi can I ask you a question?" I hesitated a little.

"Yeah, sure what is it?" She asked.

"Why are you wearing a boy's uniform if you are a girl?" I asked. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned and looked at along with my cousin and friends. And then we started walking again.

"Well I guess you're bound to find out sooner or later. Well you see I was looking for a place to study when I walked in to the third music room. That's where the host club has there club at anyway I ended up breaking an 80 million dollar vase and have been in there dept ever sense." She said with a sigh.

"And I guess you want it to be a secret?" Paige asked.

"Yes that would be much appreciated." Haruhi said.

"Of course we will all keep your secret, bit on one condition." Kat said.

"Uhhh okay what is it?" Haruhi asked

"You have to let us come see this host club after school." Kat said.

"Okay. Anyway here we are music class." Haruhi said as we stopped in front of a door and opened it. I let out a gasp. There were so many interments that I felt like I was in heave. There where a four boy waving to Haruhi she told that she had to go. While she walked to her friends we walked to the teacher.

"Oh Hello there darlings my name is Miss. Kenji. You must be the new students that I've heard about now let me see. Your names are Jocelyn, Lexi, Paige, Lacee, Hailee, and Kat. Am I right?" Miss. Kenji asked.

"Yes, Miss. Kenji that is us." We all said in unison.

"Very good, now seeing that you are all new I'm sure that you have introduced your self's over 6 times so you don't have to do it. Anyway you six can sit in the six available seats in the back." Miss. Kenji said. We nodded are heads and walked to are seats.

**Haruhi's pov**

Meanwhile Haruhi was Talking to the for boys from early.

"Haruhi, why where you talking to the new kids." Hikaru asked.

"Well you see the one with the curly dark brown hair right there. Her name is Jocelyn she ran in to me after helping me up her and her friend asked me to help them. They where having trouble finding the class room. So I said 'okay' and now here we are." I told them. For some reason they looked shocked even Kyoya-sempi looked shock.

"Haruhi, you do know who they are right?" Kyoya-sempi asked. I shock my head no.

"They make up the band Breaking Faith." Tamaki-sempi said.

"You Mean the Famous international band?" I asked. But before anyone of the could say any thing the bell rang.

**Jocelyn's pov**

"Okay class, settle down settle down. As you know we have six new students that are in fact the band Braking Faith and their manger. Now maybe if we make some noise maybe they'll play for us." Miss. Kenji told the class.

Then all of a sudden the whole class was yelling and making noises. With the wave of her hand the whole class was silent.

"Well girls what do you say?" Miss. Kenji asked us.

We all looked at each other then turned to Miss. Kenji and nodded are heads. We got up from are seats and walked to the front where the instruments where. The whole way there everyone was making noise until we got to the front, and then all of a sudden every thing was quit. I walked up to the microphone to a deep breath and said.

"Okay we will sing but first let me introduced are self's. I'm Jocelyn, the girl on lead gaiter is Lexi, and the girl on the other gaiter is Paige. The Girl on drummers is Lacee, the girl on bass is Kat and last but not least back up singer/manager Hailee. And we make up Breaking Faith!" I told them.

"Okay we will be playing cover songs. First we will sing Evacuate the Dance Floor by Cascada. I hope you all like it." I told them. I took a deep breath as the music started.

**(Okay here is how it going to be: **Jocelyn singing– **_Bold italics_, **everyone else singing- **Bold, **Hailee singing – **Bold under line italics**. Okay now on ward)

**(Oh)**  
_**Turn up the music  
Let's get out on the floor  
I like to move it  
Come and give me some more**_

**_Watch me getting physical  
Out of control,_ ****Ah  
_There's people watching me,_ ****Ah  
_I never miss a beat_**

_**Still the night, kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right, keep it tight  
'Cause it's pulling you in**_

**_Wrap it up you can't stop  
'Cause it feels like an overdose  
(_feels like an overdose)**

**Oh, oh  
**_**Evacuate the dance floor  
**_**Oh, oh  
****_I'm infected by the sound  
_Oh, oh  
****_Stop this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground(Everybody in the club)  
_Oh, oh  
****_Evacuate the dance floor  
_Oh, oh  
****_I'm infected by the sound  
_(Everybody in the club)  
Oh, oh  
**_**Stop this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground**_

**(Oh)  
_Still the night, kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right, keep it tight  
'Cause it's pulling you in_**

_**Wrap it up you can't stop  
'Cause it feels like an overdose  
(feels like an overdose)**_

**Oh, oh**

**_Evacuate the dance floor  
_Oh, oh  
_I'm infected by the sound  
_Oh, oh  
_Stop this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground_**

**(Everybody in the club)  
Oh, oh  
_Evacuate the dance floor  
_Oh, oh  
_I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club)  
_Oh, oh  
_Stop this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_**

******Hailee: Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
Push it to the top  
Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
You don't have to be afraid**

**Other band members: Now guess who's back with a brand new track?  
They got everybody in the club going mad  
So everybody in the back  
Get your back up off the wall and just shake that thang**

**Go crazy  
Yo lady  
Yo baby  
Let me see you wreck that thang  
Now drop it down low, low  
Let me see you take it to the dance floor, yo**

**Everybody in the club  
_(Evacuate the dance floor)  
Everybody in the club  
(I'm infected by the sound)_**

_**Everybody in the club  
(Stop this beat is killing me)  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground**_

**Oh, oh  
_Evacuate the dance floor  
_Oh, oh  
_I'm infected by the sound  
_Oh, oh  
_Stop this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground_**

**_(Everybody in the club)  
_Oh, oh  
_Evacuate the dance floor  
_Oh, oh  
_I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club)  
_Oh, oh  
_Stop this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_**

I finished sing I let out a couple of breaths be fore it Told them the next Song we where going to sing.

"Okay the next song where going to play is Remember December by Demi Lovato. So Here We go." I told them as the music started to play.

_**I feel a separation coming on  
'Cause I know you want to be moving on  
I wish it would snow tonight  
You'd pull me in, avoid a fight  
'Cause I feel a separation coming on  
Just prove, that there's nothing left to try  
'Cause the truth, I'd rather we just both deny  
You kissed me with those open eyes  
It says so much, it's no surprise  
To you, but I've got something left inside**_

_**Don't surrender, surrender, surrender  
Please remember, remember, December  
We were so in love back then,  
Now you're listening  
To what they say  
Don't go that way  
Remember, remember, December  
Please remember,  
Don't surrender......**_

_**You said you wouldn't let them change your mind  
'Cause when we're  
Together fire melts the ice  
Our hearts are both on overdrive  
Come with me, let's run tonight  
Don't let these memories get left behind**_

_**Don't surrender, surrender, surrender  
Please remember, remember, December  
We were so in love back then,  
Now you're listening  
To what they say  
Don't go that way  
Remember, remember, December  
Please remember,  
Don't surrender......**_

_**I remember us together  
With a promise of forever  
We can do this, fight the pressure  
Please remember, December**_

_**Don't surrender, surrender, surrender  
Please remember, remember, December  
We were so in love back then,  
Now you're listening  
To what they say  
Don't go that way  
Remember, remember, December  
Please remember,  
Don't surrender......**_

As I sang the last of the song I could feel tears coming to my eyes I had to blink rapidly to keep them from falling. I felt like bursting in to tears but I couldn't do that not here at least not in front of everyone. So I put on a fake smile to fool everyone.

'Why is it that every time I sing that song I think for him and what he's done to me?' I thought to myself.

'It's because he hurt you bad that's why?' I answered my self.

* * *

Me: There you go there the second chapter hoped you liked it. I got to go now bye.

Paige: Not yet Jocelyn your readers need to know why you haven't updated.

Me: Well my mom was being special and download a virus so we took it to the shop and 2 days later we got it back and that same day one of my four brothers download a virus so it took another two days to get it back. Then Christmas Eve came and Christmas day came so then I was like Might as well wait, and so here we are.

Paige: That s a good girl. Bye everyone.

Me: Bye peace out home dogs. Don't For get to Review.


	3. May Day! May Day! We've been hit!

Paige, Kat, Lacee, Lexi, Hailee: Hello readers!

Lexi: Where Jocelyn she supposed to do this to I mean it is her story after all!

Kat: She's a little pissed.

Hailee: Why is she pissed?

Kat: Well I was at her house and she got mad because we where watching Death note, you remember the episode when L dies.

Paige, Hailee, Lexi, and Lacee: *nodes there heads*

Kat: Well we where re-watching the episode and she forgot That Light kills L. And she got really pissed so she got up and mumbled something about making something and then something about kicking Lights ass and then went to something about Near, Mello, Matt, and L. That's when she ran to her room say she going to use Masuda's gun. That the last I saw of her.

Lacee: O.o

Lexi: O.o

Hailee: O.o

Paige: O.o

Kat: Yeah I know I was thing the same thing to then.

Me: I did it. I made it.

Paige: Made what precisely?

Me: A device that can bring the death note characters here!

Lexi: Really????

Me: Of Course! *mumbles* I hope so.

Hailee: What was that?

Me: Nothing anyway here we go. (Push a couple of buttons on the device. Then a blinding light comes out of Know where. And the in front of them was Near, Mello, Matt, L, Light, and Matsuda)

Mello, Matt, and Light: **WHERE THE HELL ARE WE????**

Me: You're in my living room.

L, Near: Very interesting.

Matsuda: If you don't mind me asking, who are all of you?

Me: I'm Sorry I'm Jocelyn

Lexi: I'm Lexi.

Lacee: I'm Lacee.

Kat: What's up I'm Kat.

Paige: Uhhh…I…I…I 'm P…P…Paige.

Hailee: What got in to you??

Paige: I'm a little shocked that's all.

Hailee: Whatever you say anyway I'm Hailee.

L: Well I'm L.

Near: I'm Near.

Mello: I'm Mello and do you have any chocolate? (Lacee hands him three bars of chocolate and hands it to him.) Thanks! ^__^

Matt: I'm Matt.

Matsuda: Hey everyone I'm Matsuda I hope we all be come good friends.

Light: And I'm Lig- (didn't finish because he was interrupted)

Me: Yeah we all know who the hell you are.

Light: What the hell is your problem?

Me: You are Jackass.

Light: I don't even know you!!!!!

Me: You might not know me but I know all about you **KIRA**!!

Light:………… I don't know what you're talking about?

Me: Yeah right I know all about your little plan to kill L.

Every Death Note Character besides Light: **WHAT**????????????

Light: Who are you going to believe some crazy messed up girl or me??

L: The girl.

Matt: Jocelyn.

Mello: Jocelyn you jackass.

Near: I never liked you Light. I agree with Mello for once.

Matsuda: I don't know who to believe so I'm going to wait it out till I decide.

Light: (walk over to Jocelyn and whispers) your right I am Kira, and everyone you care about will die.

Me:** DID YOU JUST THREATEN ME, MY FAMILY AND FRIEND**!!!

Kat: Holy Crap everybody should run.

L: Why?

Kat: Because She going to kill Light and anyone or thing that stands in her way.

Me: **MATSUDA**!

Matsuda: Uhhhh yes.

Me: Do you have your gun on you?? (Smiles Sweetly)

Matsuda: Of course I always do!

Paige: You shouldn't have said that!

Matsuda: Why??

Me: **MATSUDA GIVE ME YOUR GUN RIGHT NOW**!!!!!!!!

Matsuda: no. (Runs behind Paige)

Me: **FINE I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO DO IT THE HARD WAY**!!!!!!! (Tackled Light to the ground and starts to beat the crap out of him.)

Paige, Hailee, Lexi, Lacee, Near, Mello, Matt, L, and Matsuda: (Ran like hell and never looked back)

Kat: Before I run like hell too I just want to say Pinkfire101 doesn't own anything that has to do with Ouran. Also not even the death note characters, or songs. Okay R&R. BYE!!! (Ran like hell to catch up with the rest)

Me: (Still beating the crap out of light.)

* * *

_**'It's because he hurt you bad that why.' I answered my self.**_

Jocelyn's pov

"Okay we will now take requests on what song you would like us to play." I told the class with a fake smile still on my face. About have the class raised there hands. I pointed to a girl with pigtails in the third row.

"Your name and request please." I told her gently.

"My name is Mia Ayame. If you don't mind I'd like to hear listen to your heart techno remix by Roxette." She said.

"No we don't mind at all. In fact that's a good song that we can all sing. Okay how about you, your name and request please." I said as I pointed to a boy with black hair and blue eyes in the first row.

"Uh…my name is Yuki Hiro I'd like to hear Naturally by Selena Gomez please." He said while blushing.

"That's a good one to I think we got all the songs so first we will sing listen to your heart then naturally. Okay here we go." I said as we started the music for listen to your heart techno remix.

Jocelyn:** I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah**

Paige:** you've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark**

Kat:** listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you**

Lacee:** listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do**

Lexi: **I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why**

Hailee:** but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye**

Seeing on how it was the part of the song where it was just music I just danced. Untill it came to an end then I took a deep breath and began again.

Jocelyn:** sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah**

Paige:** they're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams**

**Kat: listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you**

**Lacee: listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do**

**Lexi: I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why**

**Hailee: but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye**

There was yet again another part with just music insted dancing around this time I just jumped up and down.

Jocelyn:** and there are voices  
that want to be heard  
so much to mention  
but you can't find the words  
the scent of magic  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind**

Everyone in band:** listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye**

Jocelyn:** Listen to your heart....mm..mmm**

**I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye**

As the song finished a smile played on my lips.

"Ok, now I'll be singing Naturally by Selena Gomez. So here it goes…" I told them and just let out the first couple of notes.

**How you choose to express yourself  
It's all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally, it comes naturally**

**You follow what you feel inside  
It's all to much, you don't have to try  
It comes naturally, it comes naturally**

**And it takes my breath away**

**You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby**

**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby**

**You have a way of moving me  
A force of nature, your energy  
It comes naturally, You know it dose  
It comes naturally, umm yeah**

**And it takes my breath away  
What you do, so naturally**

**You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby**

**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby**

**When we collide, sparks fly  
When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away**

**You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby**

**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby**

**Naturally, Naturally, Naturally, Naturally, Naturally  
Everything baby comes naturally**

**Naturally, Naturally, Naturally, Naturally, Naturally  
Everything baby comes naturally**

Once I finished everyone busted into applause, and my friends came up next to me and we took a bow. Everybody stopped when they heard the bell ring for school to end and rushed out of there.

I saw Haruhi leave a note on my desk, and then she was quickly rushed out of there by her other friends. When I walked to my desk and picked up the note it said:

_**'Hey I'm sorry I won't be able to take you to the host club myself. So here is how you get to it'**_

And then it trailed off on how to get to the host club. All of a sudden the note was snatched out of my hands by Kat.

"Ok, let's go there! We don't want to be late now, do we?" Exclaimed Kat. With that we just shook our heads yes and began to walk down the corridors to get to the host club. After a few minutes we ended up in front of the host club doors.

"Well come on, what are we waiting for? I mean, they're not goanna bite us…" Paige said. And with that Lexi and Hailee opened the doors. We were greeted by rose petals and we heard several people say 'welcome'.

"May Day!! May Day!!! Were going down!! I repeat, GOING DOWN!!!" Paige screamed into Lacee's ear while holding onto me.

"Oh no!! I'm hit!!!" Lacee screamed with her hand clasped over her heart.

"Oh no, we've been hit too!!!! Were going down!!!" Kat and Hailee screamed while falling to the ground.

Lexi and I looked at each other and both our expressions held a 'WTF' look.

"Are those Princesses ok??" said a blond-haired boy from a couple of my classes. If I remember his name correctly it was Tomo.. No Tamaki!!

"Yeah they're fine.. they're just a.. little hyper.. they um get like this after a show…." I explained to him. As I explained to him I noticed there were 6 other people in the room, of which, Haruhi was one of them.

"Oh, hi Haruhi. So this is the host club?" I said to her as I walked towards her.

"Haruhi, where?!" the band exclaimed while looking around frantically. As soon as they spotted her they ran up to her and gave her a huge hug and pulled me in too.

"Uh, girls, were not alone so don't be rude and introduce yourselves." I said.

"Holy midnight!! I just sounded like my MOTHER!!!" I yelled at no one in particular.

"Anyway, excuse her for her very rude outburst. My name is Hailee." She said while throwing a peace sign.

"My name is ' The Beautiful Kat'." Kat said while acting like an angel.

"And mine is Lacee." She said, her cheeks turning bright crimson.

"My name is Lexi." She said bowing in traditional Japanese way.

"And I'm Paige, of course!!!" she exclaimed while striking her favorite pose.

"And im sorry about my 'outburst' earlier, my name's Jocelyn." My cheeks turned a slight pink as I threw an apologetic smile their way. And before I knew it I was being twirled around in a big bear hug.

"Oh you're SOOOO cute when you blush!!!!" Tamaki said wrapping his arms around me tighter.

"I.. can't.. Breathe…" I said in a whisper while losing oxygen.

"Uhhh, boss? I think she's turning purple." Said someone I couldn't see.

"Oops! Sorry!" He said while letting go of me.

"It's ok, but who are ya'll?" I asked as my eyes scanned across the room.

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Tamaki Suoh class of 2-A." He said in a slight bow.

"And I'm Kyoya Ootori and also in class 2-A." He said while bowing fully.

"And were Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin 1-A." They said in a bored tone.

"And I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me Honey and I'm in class 3-A." said the small blonde boy that looked like he could be in elementary but was probably in high school seeing his uniform.

"And that tall guy over there is my cousin Takashi Morinozuka but you can call him Mori he's in class 3-A with me." Honey as he pointed to guy next to him.

"And it seems you all ready know Haruhi so there no need for him to introduce him self." Kyoya said.

"It's nice to meet you all of you." Lacce said while blushing.

"I was wondering if we could bower Haruhi for a minute, Oortri." I asked Kyoya.

"Well I guess that's okay, and please call all of us by are first names." Kyoya said.

"Thank you Kyoya." I said as the rest of the girls dragged me and Haruhi to the other side of the room so we can speak to her.

"Okay Haruhi do any of them know?" Paige asked her.

"Know what exactly." She asked us with a confused look on her face.

"That you're a you know what." Kat said.

"Uhh I still don't understand." Haruhi said.

"DO THEY KNOW THAT YOU ARE A GIRL?" Lexi, and Me yelled at the exact same time. There was silence everywhere and right than I knew that the boys heard everything.

"How do the hell ya'll know Haruhi is a girl." I heard the boys yell.

* * *

Me: Okay I hope you liked it.

L: Where's Light?

Me: (Smiles evilly) Oh know where that concerns you

Lacee: in other word in her closet

Me: …… No comment………… Anyway hello near.

Near: (smiles) hello Jocelyn.

Jocelyn: Omg you are so cute.

Near: thanks

Me: anyway it's time for the death note characters to go. *sighs*

Matt: Aww Do we have to?

Me: I don't care. So let's take a vote we will go around in a circle and Sy yes or no. So me first everyone knows that's a **HELL Yes!!**

Kat: Yes.

Lacee: Of Course.

Lexi: Sure.

Paige: Fine with me.

Hailee: A million times yes!!!

L: I would love to stay.

Matt: **HELL YES!!!!!**

Mello: **I AGREE WITH MATT!!!**

Matsuda: Sure why not.

Near: I...I... would l…l...Love to s...s...stay

Me: Aww you're so cute (runs over to him and hugs him and kiss him on the cheek and walks over to the closet.)

Near: (blushes)

Me: (opens the door to show Light tied up and dry blood on his shirt. I pull the duck tape real hard off him mouth.) Okay what your answer?

Light: I want to go ho- (Jocelyn puts the duck tape over his mouth and slams the door)

Me: Okay that mean you are all staying

Everyone: Yeah!!

Me: Until next time my dear readers I bid you a do. Review please.


	4. Ow that hurt!

L: Where's Jocelyn??

Lacee: IDK!!

Matt: I have known clue.

Mello: ditto!

Matsuda: She was here 6 seconds ago.

Kat: That's weird.

Lexi: I agree.

Light: Like I give a damn where she is.

Hailee: Yeah well you're just saying that because she beat you up.

Paige: She in her room. Wait where's near?????

(Laughter was heard from Jocelyn's room) everyone rushes to the door and puts their eye to the door

Me: (Muffled because of the door) Oh Near that was so fun and relaxing we should have done this a long time ago.

Near: (Muffled because of the door) I agree we should have.

Everyone on the other side of the door was having perverted thought. Kat opened the door to see……… Near and Jocelyn on the floor playing checkers. Everyone did a face-palm. Near and Jocelyn just stare at them.

Near: That's wired.

Me: I know anyway I do not own anything that has to do with Ouran high school host club. Also not even the death note characters, or songs. *pouts* Okay R&R.

* * *

**_"How do the hell do ya'll know Haruhi is a girl." I heard the boys yelled._**

**Jocelyn's Pov**

"Mommy they know!!" Tamaki cried sat Kyoya.

"Uhhhh……What do you mean?" Kat asked innocently.

"I think you know very well what we mean girls." Kyoya said with an evil aura surrounded him along with the twins.

"We have no clue what you're talking about we came to see Haruhi-_kun_." Paige emphasized the last part a little harsh than her normal sweet self.

"You do realize who you are talking to right?" Kyoya said with a glare.

"We do but you do realize we don't care, right?" I said with the best glare I could master.

"Why don't you just admit it? That you know Haruhi's a girl." Hikaru said with his fist's balled up.

"We don't have to tell you crap?" Lacee said getting angry.

"Uh… yeah you do." Kaoru said with his fist's also balled up.

"Why do you make such a big deal out of nothing?" Lexi asked with a harsh tone.

"Honestly you act like an immature little kid." Hailee said with her hand on her hips. After that Hailee and Kaoru got where screaming insults back and forth.

_'Why are they making such a big deal? Why can't they just drop it? I mean the reason where not telling them is because Haruhi asked us not to tell anyone. And that to me means even if they all ready know.' _I thought. After a while Haruhi couldn't take it any more.

"**SHUT UP**!" She said every one was real quit then she stared back up again, "They know I'm a girl so what. My gosh you act like it's the end of the world."

"But Haruhi we where only trying to help." The twins said in unison.

"Yeah well your help is not wanted!" Hailee said while glaring at the twins, and in return the twins also glared.

I let out a sigh as I began to walk toward where Hailee and the twins where having there glaring contest.

_'I wonder if they are going to stop anytime soon because I have to go home and finish that big pile of homewor-' _I was not able to finish that thought because I had tripped and land on a table. I was on the floor looking at the newly broken cups and dishes that looked extremely expensive.

"OMG Jocelyn are you ok?" Lexi and Paige asked me while rushing to my side along with every one else.

"Jocelyn you're bleeding." Kat said with concern lacing throw her voice. I had not noticed it before until she said it but she was right. My arm was bleeding but I couldn't feel it.

"Joc-chan that looks like it hurts really bad, nah Takashi." Honey said while Mori nodded I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. And when he said these words it was like he trigged the pain.

"Yeah it kind of does but its okay I've had worse?" I exclaimed. I moved my arm and winced. I noticed Tamaki running towards me with the first aid kit.

"It's ok princess I'm coming." He said while running. But he was blocked by Kyoya.

"Tamaki Give me the first aid kit." Kyoya said coolly.

"But mother I want to do it!" Tamaki whined.

"Tamaki-sempi just give Kyoya-sempi the first aid kit." Haruhi said harshly. Tamaki gave Kyoya the first aid kit and ran to a dark corner mumbling some thing like 'My daughter was so mean along with mother' yeah some thing like that.

"Here Jocelyn let me see your arm." Kyoya said right next to me getting out the things he need to fix my arm with. I held out my arm liked he asked and he got out what looked to be disinfect spray.

"Okay, this may sting a little." Kyoya said.

"Yeah, yeah I doubt that it will. Holy monkeys that hurts." I said as Kyoya as he sprayed the disinfect spray. I felt a couple tears stream down my cheek. As he finished raping up my arm.

"Joc-chan want to hold Usa-chan?" honey asked me while tear threaten to pour out from his eyes.

"It's okay Honey I feel fine. Kyoya?" I said as I looked from Honey to Kyoya.

"Yes Jocelyn?" Kyoya said as he was putting up the first aid kit.

"How much was it? You know how much did it cost for the stuff I broke?" I asked while standing up from my position.

"About 8 million yen?" and that was the only thing I heard before I passed out.

**Lexi's pov (AN: teehee hope you like it Lexi!)**

I watched as my cusion passed out and land on the floor.

"Jocelyn!" us girls shouted. I was the first to rush over to her side.

"Jocelyn wake up come on!" I said as I shook her.

_'I wonder if that will work? I better give it a shot.' _I thought. I paryed she would not be mad when I did this. I the out a sigh and slpaped her.

"OW WHAT THE HELL LEXI!!" Jocelyn siad as she shot up from her spot on the floor.

"Sorry it was the only way to get you up." I said as I slowly backed up from her.

"It's ok I guess anyway Kyoya is there some way I can pay off the damges?" Jocelyn asked with a worried look.

"Yes you can pay it off as a hostess, musician, and a maid." Kyoya said while writing in his notebook.

"Okay I guess that's fair you have your self a deal." She siad as they shook hand.

"Wait a minute I help pay off her dept along with Haruhi's." Paige said.

"Yeah me too I mean what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help out." Kat said with a determined face.

"Yeah and I want to do anything and every thing to help out with two friends." Hailee said with her arm draped over Kat's shoulder.

"I Want to do every thing I can for my cusion because I know she would do the same for me,and same goes for Harhui." I said with a a smile.

"Very well you will all start tomorrow." Kyoya said whle looking at me. I could feel a blush creep up to my cheecks so I had to look away.

"Okay it's time to go girls lets go home." Jocelyn said just like her always caring for us the way a mother would. After we all exchanged are good-bye's we left. As we got into Jocelyn's car and toke off. There was a pregant pause so Hailee thought it was a good time to speak.

"So is it just me or was Lexi drooling over Kyoya?" She said With a sly smile.

"Shut up I was not!" I said a little to quickly.

"You are totaly lying I can see it written on your face." She exclamied while laughing.

"Whatever at least I wasn't staring at Karou!" I yelled. Paige, Kat, and Lacee where laughing I smirked.

"Paige you where staring at Tamaki, Kat was staring at Hikaru, and Lacee you where also staring a Honey-sempi." I said with a smirk.

"Dang Lexi your eveil but I must say you lerned from the best." My cousin said as we pulled in to the driveway.

"Hey you know what I notcied while mori was talking Jocelyn was watching him out of the coner of her corner eyes." Kat said. Jocelyn had blushed about 10 different shades of red as we steped in the door.

"Yeah that weird well good-night everyone." Jocelyn said as she ran up the stairs.

"I'm going to bed good-night evey one." I said as I ran up the satir and into my room.

I let out a yawn and went to my dresser got my pj's and chandged. Once I was done I hoped into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Me: Well there you go everyone I'm tierd so Good-Night Review Please!!!!


	5. Lexi & Haliee character profiles

Name: Alexandra Hunter(Lexi)

Looks:waist length,originally black but is dyed silver(hair), has one purple eye and one blue one

Personality: Sassy, tomboy, hyper, loving, hot-tempered, stubborn, creative, sometimes annoying,doesn't take crap from anyone,and is always loyal to her friends and family

Hobbies: playing pranks, hanging out with her friends, being happy, drawing, writing, singing, relaxing at a place where only her cousin knows(the beach),playing sports and teasing Tamaki with the twins

Name:Hailee Grant

Looks:shoulder length brown hair, hazel eyes, and is also pretty

Personality: Sweet, girly, calm, loving, easy-going, pushover sometimes, creative, will fight when she needs to, and is always loyal to friends and family

Hobbies:singing, daydreaming, dragging Alex to the mall and dancing


	6. AN: Please read!

Dear reader,

Hey guys I just wanted to let you know that me and two of my best friends Kat, and Rebecca are no longer friends. So I need time to switch Kat's character with some one else so if you have a friend or OC I can use that's great!! Send me a pm or comment so bye. And if you like bleach you'll love my new story 'One mixed bunch'. Thank you and good bye.

Your writer,

Pinkfire101


	7. AN!

Hello! I AM SO SORRY! I really am but this story is on hold for now I is so sorry!

Love your writer,

Pinkfire101


	8. ANOTHER AN! IMPORTANT

Hey guys I want to tell you that I have a brand new collab story with one of my best friends CheaterCheaterCupcakeEater! The story is called Up From the Ashes and is a unique Ouran High School Host Club fanfiction.

The story is about three girls who lost their families to an evil organization. They travel the world, doing anything they have to do to find where their younger siblings are, the only remaining members of their families. This leads them to Ouran Academy High School, and the trouble that has followed them their whole lives ensues.

**PLEASE GO TO CheaterCheaterCupcakeEater's PROFILE, READ, AND COMMENT, OR SHE'LL EAT _MY_ CUPCAKES! SHE KNOWS WHERE I LIVE! :P**


	9. VERY IMPORTANT: AN

AN: Hello everyone this is Jocelyn aka Pinkfire101. So I just wanted all of you to know that I'm going to try and start writing again. The reason for me being away for so long is... well my computer crashed and I finally just got it fixed after what has been about a year. Secondly I finally have the inspiration to continue. So hope you all bare with me. So the stories I will **continue** are **Heels Over Head**, and **Private Academy. One Mixed Bunch **and **7 plus 6 and you get Trouble **have **been put on hold** for the time being!


End file.
